Growing up
by Juvia Fulbuster and Lyon Vasta
Summary: Wendy is sweet but no angel. One of the flaws of beeing young is lack of freedom as our little Wendy will discover. I update like every day. In this story wendy is a rebel but i try to keep her not ooc.
1. chapter 1

_Wendy was an angel, acted like one at least. But the girl needed her space so, when a law passed stating people under 15 May not reside alone she almost had a heart attack._

 **At the Guild**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT LIVE ALONE" Wendy yelled at Mira

"Well" said Mira unfazed by Wendy's Volume "we didn't pass the law"

"Attention" Yelled Erza from the second level of the Guild as she had taken over for the Guild master for the week "we need volunteers"

"FOR WHAT" Natsu yelled annoyed his fight with Jet had been stopped

"People who will house Wendy of course" Juvia said

" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JUVIA/RAIN WOMAN" most of the Guild yelled**

The new law states that children must live with an adult" Juvia said

"Oh" most of the Guild said

Erza tapped her foot

"Not it" said all the women in the Guild but Evergreen, Lucy, Juvia, And Erza

"Well" Erza said "I guess I'll choose who she stays with."

 **Time skip 30 minuets**

 _Wendy's POV_

 _Turns out Evergreen is super strict. She gave me a bunch of rules. Be home by 11. Tell me where your going when you leave. Brush your hair every morning. Don't be rude to me or any of my friends. And for your sake, not mine. Keep. Your. Room. Clean._

"Hey Wendy" Evergreen said

"Yea" i puffed out

"So I got all your stuff set out in one of my guest bedrooms, I live in a two bed two bath house with a kitchen, living room dining room and small yard"

"That's a very nice house you got there" I said, pretty impressed

"One thing you might not like"

"Yea" I said

"Well Bixlow (did I spell that right?) Freed and Laxus are forever I'm my house. So it might get weird"

"Ok" I say "um Evergreen?"

"Yes"

"Can we stop at the store"

"What for?"

"Stuff"

 **So in this story, Carla goes about in her human form. You will get more information about her soon.**

 **What do you think? Do you like it?**

 **Why do you think I choose Evergreen?**

 **Plz comment bc I need motivation to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's POV 

"What is this really?!?" I screeched

"Your room?" Freed said

"This is really distasteful" Evergreen said gazing at the pink room with pink blankets and pink carpet as well as pink curtains

"Can you change everything pink into blue" I said trying to calm myself down

"You don't like it" Laxus questioned

"I might've liked it 7 years ago" I huffed

"Tact" Evergreen reminded me "but really, change it to blue"

Laxus Pov

"Hey Laxus" Wendy said

"Yea" Replied

"Can you take me downtown" Wendy said "Please"

"Un, Sure" I reply

Honestly, Wendy freaks me out. She's this little kid. But she's powerful. Also she's got that look on her face That makes her seem like she'll turn into a mini Erza any second. Not that I'm afraid of Erza. That would be stupid!

After a walk downtown

"Can I buy that?" Wendy asked "I can pay you back when I get my wallet"

"Sure" I say not paying much attention

After a few minutes I noticed what Wendy is doing. She's buying a bunch of magic herbs that are sure to cost hundreds

"Wendy" I say a bit louder that I need to "that's to much money"

The little demon grabbed her bag. Snatched my wallet. And made like, well, the demon she is.

"WENDY!"

Wendy's POV

I feel so happy so free. (Also like a thief but whatever" Evergreen's going to kill me because I'm pretty sure this is disrespectful.

Laxus Pov

Yup. She's in her rebellious stage.

You might of seen I changed the name of my story that's because I don't feel like talking about angels I want to talk about Wendy growing up. So I will.


	3. Dragonball Z

_No hate to my 13 year old dragon-ball-z fans but I know sooo many girls that use this to discribe fanboys ;l_

 **At the guild hall 3 months later**

 **Wendy POV**

"Hey Wendy" Romeo said totally breaking me out of my train of thought

"What?!" I said meaner than I needed to

"You wanna hang out later" Romeo basically begged me "maybe go on a mission"

"Why would i do that"

"It would be fun"

"What am I" i Fumed "the Lucy to your Natsu? The Grey to your Juvia"

"No no no" Romeo said embarrassed because I was raising my voice 

"The Juvia to your Lyon?" I huffed louder and louder "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM. HUH? HUH?"

"I just wanna hang out" Romeo said trying to seem chill and cool and junk 

"Leave me alone you 13-year-old-dragon-ball-z-obsessed-fan" then I smiled "come back in 6 years, yes?"

"Ok"

 **Five mins later**

"Hey Wendy..." 

"OK DUDE LETS GO" i yelled

"Huh"

"WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT" 

"Wait what?"

"WIND DRAGON ROAR!"

 _Sorry for the shortness but I'm in 5% and this was an idea I needed to get out before I forgot it. Follow favorite comment._

 _ **Goodbye my Gruvia Children**_


	4. He Just wants to flirt

_So just FYI, these are like filler arcs, Just some stuff I need to get out before I move on with the plot. Thoughts are in italics, yelling in uppercase, talking in quotes and so on._

 **Lucy Pov**

 _When Wendy asked if she could come on a mission with team Natsu I thought she just wanted to get away from Evergreen and Carla who is now sharing a room with Wendy and driving her nuts. I never thought she just wanted to mess with someone._

"What did you say stripper!"

"You heard me, Flame brain"

"Well" Erza said "shots have been fired"

"Guys" I tried to reason "we just got to this town, behave"

 _After a few more minutes, Wendy was clearly done with the yelling_

Stop flirting" Wendy said calmly

"ICE MAKE" Gray said "wait what did you say Wendy?"

"Well your clearly in love" Wendy reasoned

"WE ARE NOT" Natsu yelled

"Prove it" Happy said glad to join Wendy's cause

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"

"That doesn't prove anything" Wendy and Happy gushed together "lovers always fight"

 **After the mission at the guild hall**

 **Wendy Pov**

"You still haven't disproven your undying love" I said enjoy the fact that the older boys couldn't retaliate being that I was a 12 year old girl

"Maybe you should just admit it" Mira added but unlike me, she was dead serious

Yea" happy said and with that we put our get Natsu and Gray plan in action.

 _I silently used wind to push the two together_

THEY KISSED CANA YELLED

 _NOTE:_

 _I'm nalu and gruvia all the way and so is this fanfic but I loved this little tease so yea. Don't worry we will see nalu and gruvia in this fanfic and there will be a part to of Juvia getting revenge on Natsu (who knows, it might come out in like ten minutes if an idea pops into me head!)_

 _I love y'all ( yea I'm country! Jk I'm from NY)_


	5. Juvia

_In this story Juvia and Gray as well as Natsu and Lucy are engaged._

 **Grays Pov**

 **At Juvia and Grays apt in the evening**

"I have such a bad headache" I complained to Juvia

Juvia proceeded to give me a death glare. I was about to walk away to avoid whatever was about to happen but Juvia grabbed my shoulder with some kind a death hold and pushed me back onto the couch

"According to Mira" Juvia said "Gray was flirting, they didn't say who you were flirting with but they said you were flirting"

"Umm" I started "When Natsu and I were fighting"

Death Glare

"On a mission"

Death Glare

"And Wendy and happy started talking about how we were flirting"

"Mhm, and the camera footage of you kissing" Juvia asked

"Wendy pushed us with the wind" I said kinda feeling like this is how Juvia would act scolding a child

"Why didn't you tell me" Juvia asked her eyes turning into slivers

"I didn't think you cared"

 **Juvia's Pov**

 _Oh god this is to funny,I already asked Natsu what happened. This is literally just to creep Gray out_.

"Gray, Darling" i said narrowing my eyes

"Yes" Gray said, his voice shaking

"You're way, way, way, to funny when you're scared"

"What" Gray asked very upset

"Wendy, dear. You can come out now" I said laughing

"How much do you think that this would sell for on the black market?" Wendy asked holding up a camera

 **Note:**

 **So, this story took a turn for the worst. Lol. I love it do you.**


	6. Train

**Heyyyyy, I was going to write something completely different but it just wasn't coming to me and I have learnt, if I don't come to you don't write it.**

 **Wendy's POV**

 **In her room**

"I have stolen, pranked, humiliated, and more" i mused to Carla

"Ok" she said from the top bunk of my very blue bed

"What should I do with my life" I asked

"Maybe you should go on a training spree" Carla suggested 

"With who, I need someone to teach me?"

"Laxus"

"He hates me"

"Natsu?"

"He's mad at me"

"Cobra" 

"That's weird he tried to kill me"

"Juvia knows the basics of your magic and is always training"

"And she likes me to!"

"Go for it kiddo" Carla said happy that she made progress 

**Juvia's Pov**

 _There was a knock at my apartment and when I opened the door_

"Hey Juvia..." 

"Hey Wendy..."

"Will you please please please please please train me" Wendy basically begged which was weird 

"Sure? Tomorrow at ten am?" 

"Thank you sooo much" Wendy said and ran off

 **Note:**

 **Ok I admit I am a bit biased to Wendy's.**

 **I just thought I'd let you know beforehand, remember I told you I'm a NY girl. Well I moved out of NY and I'm going to visit in 16 days so I might not be able to update. With preparation before and doing stuff in NY when I'm there. If I have time I might update but sadly my mind works on its own schedule all I do is write so I can't rilly tell you when I will update. At the very end of the month I will also be getting braces. Wish me luck. I will try to stay true to this story. Love you!**


	7. Train pt 2

**Wendy's POV**

 **At the Guild**

 _I arrived at the Guild about an hour early so I could eat a not healthy breakfast (Evergreen will only feed me health food)_

"Her Mira" I said

"Hey Wendy, you want waffles?" Mira said "you get first pick today"

"Sure, Blueberry please" I said because just because I pull pranks doesn't mean I lost my manners 

"Hey kiddo" Bixlow said sitting next to me

I rolled my eyes "of all the things you could call me... Oh and I'm eating breakfast before Juvia gets here"

"Why" Lissana asked wanting gossip "what did you do"

"Nothing" Why do they have to assume I've done something "I'm training with her"

 **An hour later**

"HEY WENDY" Juvia called

"Your right on time" I said because it was correct, she was on the second 

"So today we will practice some stealth training" Juvia said " I think you will like what I have planned, follow me!"

"Ok" I said following her till we were in the rafters 

"What do I do"

"The ultimate challenge" Juvia said "you steal one of Bixlows babies"

 **Note:**

 **I need to go rethink my life choices, idk how she will steal Bixlows babies.**

 **I will post again today bc that that was short. And it was short bc my sister was pestering me.**

 **I whould love if you would read my oneshot and my chapter story and tell me what you think, especially the chapter story.**

 **And if anyone wants the chapter story (Juvia's sister) they can have it.**


	8. Train pt 3

**NOT AN UPDATE**

Ok ok, I am still going to give you another update but now I have this guy helping me (hence me changing my profile pic to Juvia AND Lyon), we can Just call him Lyon for now. He is a good friend and full of ideas. I think you will like our writing together.

About him:

He is the same age as me and has a hectic summer life, he is one of my closest friends (and a total jerk [i hope he doesn't proofread this]) I love him. I talk to him all the time. Sooooo give a warm welcome to Lyon.

 **Note:**

 **Well, I Lyon did proofread this. But whatever. I know the title is literally NOT AN UPDATE but, kids. Don't believe everything you read.**

 **AN UPDATE:**

 **Wendy's Pov**

"Are you crazy" I whisper yelled 

"I am many things" Juvia whispered "so are you, but I know your not a quitter"

"Fine" I said jumping down next to Bixlow

 **Bixlow's Pov**

"Hey" Wendy said

"Hi, baby blueberry" I replied 

**(AN: yes, that nickname is going to stick)**

"Tell me about your dolls" Wendy asked 

I shrugged "you can talk to them" I said motioning for them to come over "but repeat after me"

"Huh" Wendy asked 

"They are called babies" I said knowing she was up to something and needed me to comply

"Or else"

"You can't see them" I said smirking 

"They are called babies" Wendy huffed

"Ok" 

**Wendy's POV**

 _The stupid babies came over, finally_

"Oh look at this design" I said to Bixlow grabbing one of the 'dolls'

He nodded 

"I think I'll go examine it" I said running away 

"SOMEONE, GET HER" Bixlow hollered 

I had ten feat to the door when 

"ICE MAKE, WALL"

"oh shoot" I said not knowing what to do

I saw Freed getting closer to me 

"YOU HAVE BEEN FOILED" Laxus teased

"AGILITY" Juvia Yelled "use it, you need to escape the opponent no matter what"

 **Lyon:** **You see Juvia totally needed me, the girl was spelling opponent wrong, she spelled apponent.**

 **Juvia: I WAS WRITING FAST**

 **All of Fairy Tail: SURE...**

 **Juvia: You will have a painful demise**


	9. Focus

**Lyon: I'm itching to write**

 **Juvia: 2 chapters in a day, we will get writers block**

 **Lyon: we can go see incredibles 2 tomorrow**

 **Juvia: ITS A DEAL**

 **Wendy's POV**

I need to focus, focus on the magic running through my blood, direct it to my feet, count down. 3. 2. 1. 

"See ya" I hollered waving with one hand and tuck in the baby under my arm

In a matter of seconds I was in the rafters with Juvia

"I hate you" I murmured 

"I don't think you do" Juvia said cracking the baby open 

"Heyyy" Lucy said as she, Carla, and Mira appeared in the rafters

"LETS HAVE A SLEEPOVERRR" Mira yelled

"Why" I asked

"To celebrate you beating the boys" Lucy said "kind of"

"Ok?" I said kinda sheepishly 

**(AN: soo freeking rushed, I know)**

 **Wendy's POV**

 **Lucy's house**

"Let's have a karaoke party" Juvia Yelled 

"Yea!" A slightly intoxicated Lucy yelled back 

"Juvia will go first" a very intoxicated Juvia Yelled and started singing 

**(This is not an apology: By Bea Miller)**

I like it loud, you turn it down

You wanna talk, but what about?

I wanna dance, you cut me off

Who falls asleep at ten o' clock?

Ain't got no sympathy

Don't wipe your tears on me

I hate to be so mean

But I just have to say

This is not an apology

I'm just a little bit stronger than you

This is not an apology

You're such a chick, it makes me feel like a dude

My finger's up, I've had enough

You're going down, so say goodbye to us

This is not an apology, hey

(This is not an apology)

I was the girl lain in the dirt

Rather ripped-up jeans than a miniskirt

Don't need two hours to get out the door

You're supposed to be the guy, who do you need more?

Ain't got no sympathy

Don't wipe your tears on me

I hate to be so mean

But I just have to say

This is not an apology

 **Note:**

 **I know that was rushed but I'm pressed for time. See ya.**


	10. Attention!

_I forgot to tell you guys last week but I'm going to start posting once a week!_

 _I think I'll post on Mondays"_

 _Lyon might start a story so stay tuned!_

 _Here's a sneak peak_

Wendy's POV

At the Guild

The sleepover was awesome I loved it, we even got to read Lucy's book!

"Attention" Laxus Yelled through the Guild

Everyone just looked at him and I yelled "WHAT YOU GUILDMASTER WANNABE" and watched his ego pop

"I'm announcing who goes to the grand magic games"


End file.
